pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Team - Rawrspike
When you have an offense, you must have a defense. --Frosty 13:00, 15 October 2008 (EDT) :m--Frosty 15:24, 15 October 2008 (EDT) ::Build:Team Rawrspike or ::Build:Team Fortressway ::Rawrawr Dinosaur 15:26, 15 October 2008 (EDT) :::Fortressssss --Frosty 15:28, 15 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Also, magehunters. Hammer is only there to KD prot midspike, so... mage. Rawrawr Dinosaur 15:29, 15 October 2008 (EDT) :::::Ups, true. --Frosty 15:32, 15 October 2008 (EDT) Korean defense own. Haven't seen a single euro guild played this in observe, while i have seen all korean gimmick guilds doing it. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 05:40, 16 October 2008 (EDT) needs more enfeeble over life..we found that the rit has 0 energy when we ran it, and life doesnt help his cause. and 16 axe is win. Saint 09:50, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :Lol @ 16 axe. Makes your crit trigger sb, so nty. Enfeeble over life is managble, however enfeeble isn't that strong anymore, it'll just be removed in a second cuz it's not spammable like it used to be and you already have steam. Life equals partyhealing, and partyhealing iz gud. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 10:37, 16 October 2008 (EDT) ::16 axe is yummy =D. guess if ur running a-rage spike is weaker but energy is better. <3 channeled strike, but energy will enver work with it. Saint 11:39, 16 October 2008 (EDT) ::Dont run 16 axe? r u mad? You're using attack skills anyway so it goes over SB. Its not like you're pumping the pressure. Rawrawr Dinosaur 12:02, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :::^+1 . also 470 ranger is hottt. or 510. either or. Saint 12:09, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :::What was that Rawr? :P --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 12:10, 16 October 2008 (EDT) ::::crow, scroll down for why they are good. with coordination from monks the health loss it np, plus the added armor of a warrior. Saint 12:38, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :::::On that page he said they were bad :/. I know they are good, I aren't stupid :<. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 12:45, 16 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::oh gud. hypocrisy alex :<. but ye, sup axe > all. Saint 12:56, 16 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::Note i said they were bad unless you're polly. And the frontliner to this build............... is polly......... Rawrawr Dinosaur 13:53, 16 October 2008 (EDT) Channeled > Arage, for spaiks :) Massive 13:49, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :Enurgy is gud though :< --Frosty 13:51, 16 October 2008 (EDT) ::Channeled is pretty bad in this, the bar already has horrible energy and cstrike gets dshotted every time. Rawrawr Dinosaur 13:53, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :::What's the point of it then? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:55, 16 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Not much else to take tbh, it's free damage and healing --Frosty 13:58, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :::::lots of damage and healing, good spike support, thats the point of the build, defensive spiking. Saint 14:02, 16 October 2008 (EDT) Ancestors goes below spirit bond, so it must own. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 17:27, 16 October 2008 (EDT) dual flesh we ran 1 dp 1 fomf. why 2. Saint 23:00, 30 October 2008 (EDT) mmm Suggestions for ED rangers please. or archive? --Frosty 02:16, 7 November 2008 (EST) :^--Frosty 11:26, 7 November 2008 (EST) ::obs moar ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:30, 7 November 2008 (EST) bad needs vital and or enfeeble. life is bad. soothing not needed. LOL is everyone running sups and majors? that is just plain retarded for a wiki build tbh. you need the extra health, or you will literally be solo'd by WE. polly gets spiked to shit, which is why rawr runs defensive builds and still manages to lose 8v8. the whole point to this shit is to spike the prot monk with 1000000 damage and still be able to solo the infuser with your fucking conjure. and yes, nearly every guild has tried this shit. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 00:53, 23 November 2008 (EST) :Strange, when i obsed the GSL Tourny, - rawr vs KMD, the only thing rawr did was almost to spikke down Gnosis(Infuse), while usually Jatt raped Questcure. But something i noticed whit this build which was quite sexy was that Cake, Shocked Quest - Jatt and rest attacked Gnosis and she died before she could get upp the first kd :o - Thats hawt Massive 04:29, 23 November 2008 (EST) ::Wow, observe better. Q had balanced stance, jatt fucked up the me/e instead. They just have to spike out the infuser because it was spike wars, all the woh monk had to heal up was the spike so you can pretty much infuse every spike. Also Readem; this doesn't need vital. Vital is more for meta-buildwars cus like 3/4 of the guilds in AT is running spikefags, in standard matches you don't need it. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 17:40, 29 November 2008 (EST) They run renewing surge on the flagger now. I THINK it's over weapon of shadow, not sure. Mainbar change? Disciple 13:16, 27 December 2008 (EST) :Thats just cause they are teh brave [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 13:24, 27 December 2008 (EST) Retarded suggestions readem =\ Enfeeble was only good one tbh. Rest is AT shit only, everyone runs life because its amazing anti pressure and so is soothing tbh. Rawrawr Dinosaur 12:50, 30 December 2008 (EST) :Rawr runs vital against guilds like DM, that also is rawrspike. Generally if you go for the vital weapon on ladder matches your uberhighdefense is kinda lost. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 10:26, 1 January 2009 (EST) ::Um, several top ladder guilds run rawrspike. The build itself uses Recovery; not life. You can't pressure out dual pots, so life is fucking worthless. DM is a trash guild in comparison. Rawr doesn't need vitals. No rawr member uses a Sup Rune. Polly has 15 Axe; not 16. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 10:35, 22 January 2009 (EST) *Enfeeble Main Bar (Vitals Optional on CC) *Recovery instead of trash life *No Sup runes. Majors only. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 10:37, 22 January 2009 (EST) Mistakes On mini skill bar . There is 2 CC Rits. If you scroll down you see there is only 1 CC and 1 MoI Rit + MoI Ritualist Name is Hidden Caltrops Runner. Also WoS And RW. ~.~ [[User:Enar|'~Enarrrz.]] hello.' 10:14, 4 January 2009 (EST) :Suppose you can do it yourself (thx for doing it;)) Massive 12:40, 22 January 2009 (EST) ::Rawr played their Me/E like this. Vashan 07:34, 25 January 2009 (EST) :::^^ shel shock is good ..LJ.. 12:43, 25 January 2009 (EST) ::::But no attune?..LJ.. 15:59, 29 January 2009 (EST) :::::you shouldn't get into e-problems[[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Pet Whale'' 16:19, 31 January 2009 (EST) ::::::Drain should be enough management, otherwise, you're doing it wrong. crazy cow 16:40, 31 January 2009 (EST) changes i've added a variant for the runner and added "rigor mortis" as a possible skill for the CC Rt. Vashan 11:04, 3 February 2009 (EST) :The attributes for the fc water mesmer are wrong? air 10, and insp to 7+1 and fc to 7+1+1. It's only 1 energy gain less and you add more damage for a spike and cracked armor lasts longer.(although that's not that necessery but it's still good). FC is with 9 at 33%. Thoughts? Vashan 11:21, 3 February 2009 (EST) ::Running 10 air for Shell Shock is dumb. It gives you 20 more damage. Tab 11:23, 3 February 2009 (EST) ::That's 40 dmg on a 60 armor. Vashan 11:30, 3 February 2009 (EST) :::Not rly worth it, Shell Shock is only really for the cracked armor in which case you need minimal spec [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 11:31, 3 February 2009 (EST) Mark of Insecurity is nerfed or not? If it is . Could change the MoI ritualist bar [[User:Enar|'~Enarrrz.]] hello.' 17:19, 6 February 2009 (EST) ::::Probably run CC runner/HC [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 17:25, 6 February 2009 (EST) :::::Runner changed to HC. 17:31, 6 February 2009 (EST) ::::::CC imo. Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:36, 6 February 2009 (EST) :::::::I'll ask what they run now. 17:38, 6 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::It's HC. 17:39, 6 February 2009 (EST) Nerf Strip enchantment can still work instead of rend, think the spike is strong enough even with weaker ancestor and rtw, gotta test it though. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 08:47, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :Seeing as it's rawrspike, why don't we just wait like a week till they have their new version? I suspect the ranger will see big adjustments, maybe a CC flagger, midline rit might change quite a bit(PoD rit ownzzzzzzz!). Misery Says Moo 09:36, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::Well theres also the nerfs to WoW, Dstance, HC, PR, Ancestors Rage, ect. ect. This nerf seem to hit this build very specifically imo.--ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 19:48, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::Even if they come out with a enw version, this one should be archived and a new page written for the new bars. What's the point of having an archive section if we rewrite pages after updates instead of creating new pages for new bars--Goldenstar 20:19, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :::To not clog the archive section? =/ Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 20:23, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :::changes will most likely be minimal. evisc/WE over primal, either a few changes to the turret or a cruel spear added, CC on the flagger. Tab 20:27, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Primal is still pretty strong, all nerf did was bring it back to the same level as WE/Evisc. Might not be as good for a spike bui,ld as this but the bar as a whole is still solid. Putting a potential archive on this, might be good to put together a past metas template too now?--Goldenstar 20:30, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :::::The turret and HC is nerfed into submission, the monk's defense is shot, the major enchantment removal is shot. It either needs an overhaul or to be archived. Probably the latter. 20:43, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::People who think primal is completely dead are fucking stupid--Goldenstar 20:45, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Rawr will make a new rawrspike, don't worry about that. We don't have to overhaul it, they will. Misery Says Moo 21:24, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Goldenstar has a point. Other than that, u gaiz r hylaris. 21:34, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::PR probably isn't out, you're right. But at least 2 other party members are. So the real question is should we update this buildspace as rawr does or make a new build page when rawr updates their line? For posterity, I think the latter would make the most sense, and it would need a different, more descriptive name. In that case, I'd suggest renaming this one too, as this current name isn't descriptive at all. 22:30, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::rawrspike is what rawr runs. so just update this build page as rawr update their build — LukeJohnson 22:55, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::wot happens if they switch to rawrpressure or rawrway? also, wasn't this once called Fortressway..? 22:57, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::then archive till they make another rawrspike — LukeJohnson 23:01, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::or.. we leave archive builds archived, archive this as well, and name the next build something new! 23:02, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Won't be good. But using same sort of builds, is this better? prof=Warrior/AssassinEnduranceDismemberAttackof DeathFangFrenzyRushSignet/build prof=Warrior/ParagonSmashBlowBashStrikeStrikeFlailChargeSignet/build prof=Ranger/ElementalistBlank ShotShotShotShotReflexesDexteritythe WindSignet/build prof=Mesmer/ElementalistHexesStormVisionof ImmolationSteamEnchantmentShockPrison/build prof=Necromancer/Ritualistof DisenchantmentMortisEnfeebleMemoriesof WardingWas KaolaiRecoveryof My Flesh/build prof=Monk/Warriorof FortuneBondConditionGuardianof StabilitySignetVeilStance/build prof=Monk/WarriorHealthSpiritof Healingof RejuvenationSignetVeilStanceStance/build prof=Ritualist/Assassinof RemedySurgeMemoriesof Shadowof WardingRecuperationWas KaolaiDash/build And someone change to mini skill bars please? — LukeJohnson 10:10, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :If you didn't obs this then GTFO because you are not polly. Misery Says Moo 12:30, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::Am I being stupid here or is the augury/fang version of WE bar only really meant for shit like NOWspike, where it is just one frontliner and you don't want to make spikes obvious. --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 12:38, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :::wat? this is being run? because i never obs :< — LukeJohnson 12:45, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::::nvm. i got that comment :) — LukeJohnson 12:46, 7 March 2009 (UTC) So Anyone catch what Rawr is running now? -- 18:50, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :Last I saw of Rawr is NOWSpike 19px NeoBro 18:58, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::You'll have to wait til about 3 days before the tournament if you're lucky. If no one's noticed yet, rawr isn't all that active on the ladder. They have less wins that any of the other top 10 guilds. It just so happens that they've got a 10:1 win/loss ration. 20:47, 13 March 2009 (UTC) k : : : : : : : : FrostytheAdmin 22:25, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :Shatterstorm made me lol. As did the GftE ranger, since, unless you're putting more than 3 points in command, Keen Arrow crits at best a little over 50% of the time. If this was really obs'd, I think Rawr might just be fucking with people. 22:34, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :Three copies of SigRejuv? If you say so. :> --71.229 22:37, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::Yes the monk bars are fucked, and this wasn't just rawr. FrostytheAdmin 22:40, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::Shatterstorm is a great skill =\ Rawrawr Dinosaur 22:51, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Not really a good version of rawrspike, I'm guessing you didn't actually see rawr themselves running this? I'd imagine any changes they make will be minimal. Tab 22:51, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :Also, Ice Spear lol. 22:53, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::lol FrostytheAdmin 23:07, 13 March 2009 (UTC) chances are this is what youll see, dont get your hopes up for too many changes whatevers the best turret now Tab 23:03, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :melandrus i guess Hydra 21:28, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::or glass arrows frenzybow. <3 17:54, 19 March 2009 (UTC) rawr's mAT build was Fairly sure but not certain that was the Me/E bar, not sure whether they ran Boon Sig all the way through, or whether they ran PnH/WoH some of the time aswell, it's probably best to make them variants. Assuming the WoH bar was more or less what they ran in the old build. It worked well until they got Omegaspiked, so update if you want. Tab 16:30, 29 March 2009 (UTC) unarchive & update? they has a new version out 00:20, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::So than post it ffs(pr0adam) 01:04, September 3, 2009 (UTC) June 09 MAT rawr July 09 MAT rawr August 09 MAT rawr ran 2xR/A for start with Polly on E/D then 3xR/A for final (I think) The Brand '''Pure Primal Rage. 01:42, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :Yep. In final rawr ran 3 R/As. Polly ran golden fox+wild strike and specced into shadow for shadow refuge. Midline was a VoR and Build:N/Rt Cultist's Fervor Hexer with Rigor and a rez sig instead of fomf. Life Guardian 02:07, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::With a Rt/E icy Shackles flagger. Life Guardian 02:08, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :::And i believe 2 WoH. Life Guardian 02:24, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Tbh, there is no point putting them builds up since june/july was dual para way (somewhere on pvx) and in august it was lame escapeway... --Frosty Mc Admin 10:55, September 3, 2009 (UTC)